Harry Potter and the Bewitched Princess
by Maylie Rees
Summary: Taking place right after HBP, will Harry be able to stop Voldemort? Who is the mysterious Bewitched Princess who keeps sending him letters, warning him about Voldemorts plan? Rated T in case of language,violence, and possibly make outs?
1. A Long Awaited Departure

Maylie Rees: I understand that all Harry Potter characters are owned by JK Rowling except for my own that I made up.

MR: Enough about rules, Enjoy my story!

Harry Potter and the Bewitched Princess

Chapter 1:

A Long Awaited Departure

_Have fun and stay safe,_

_Harry_

A boy with jet black hair of 17 looked over his letter to his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger before placing his quill down. Harry softly nudged his snowy white owl, Hedwig, so as not to wake his temperamental aunt, uncle, and cousin. Hedwig cooed softly as Harry tied the letter to her leg, almost as if she knew what he was going through.

It was hard for anyone _not_ to know, at least in the wizarding world. After watching Dumbledore be murdered by Snape, it felt like he had nothing to live for anymore. Not without his mentor and teacher. The Daily Prophet had been all over him as he was boarding the Hogwarts Express, asking him to give them the full story; every time, no. Harry knew better than to tell the public and get them into a bigger panic that only he and two other seventeen year old know how to truly get rid of Voldemort.

"Take this to Ron and Hermione," Harry said affectionately, "Go ahead and stay there. I'll be there by to meet them all tomorrow."

Hedwig gently nibbled his finger, telling him good luck and then set off into the dark, star sprinkled sky. As soon as Harry could no longer see the whiteness of his bird, he checked his clock. 2:30. It was no longer a surprise to be up that late, considering that he was plotting his revenge, scrounging through every book that he could get his hand on (which weren't that many) to finally understand how to defeat the Dark Lord and finally avenge his parents' death.

Harry woke the next morning to the constant sound of pitter-patter from the rain, splashing across his window. His clock now read 9:45. He cursed himself, telling himself that he could have started packing and done more research.

As soon as he was dressed, he heard a peck at his window. He turned away from his door to see a tired looking, little chestnut owl and attached to its legs was that day's edition of the Daily Prophet. Harry carefully opened his window, so as not to get any rain inside, but it was no use. The owl plunged headfirst onto his desk, drenching his books and parchment. It carefully picked its nimble body up and nipped his arm; not softly I might add.

Harry quickly untied the paper and replaced it with 2 knuts and 5 sickles. He once again opened his window and sent the petite owl out into the rain.

He quickly muttered an enchantment, thankful that he could now freely use magic that dried all that had been soaked. Harry looked over the front page of the _Prophet_ which read:

Deputy Headmistress Minerva

McGonagall Takes a Step Up

The search for Headmaster, which

never began, was ended yesterday when

Professor Minerva McGonagall was

instated by the Minister of Magic, Rufus

Scrimgeour, as the new Headmistress of

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and

Wizardry.

Harry stared at the magical picture of McGonagall which only showed her as she normally is, an uptight (including her hair) woman in a traditional witch hat with a look on her face that told you that you did not want to mess with her.

Suddenly, another title caught his eye.

Snape Out, Werewolf In

The murderer of Professor Albus

Dumbledore (Professor Severus Snape)

is still being hunted and tracked down

by a group of highly trained Aurors.

However, Hogwarts has to once again

replace the Defense Against the Dark

Arts teacher (which has always said to

be cursed).

To everyone's surprise and disapproval,

newly instated headmistress Minerva

McGonagall has selected Remus J.

Lupin, who previously taught the same

class four years ago until word let out

that he was a werewolf.

Harry folded up the _Prophet_ and set it down on his desk. He wondered why Lupin finally decided to accept the Dark Arts job again. Probably, McGonagall wanted as many Order members at the school now so they could be on full alert at Hogwarts.

Harry thought about Hogwarts and more of his trip as he trudged down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen that he'd known and grown to hate the sixteen years with the people who made him wish that he could just walk out the front door and never return. Of course, the only reason that made him stay was Dumbledore. His skinny aunt was washing the breakfast dishes over the sink, sighing as her nephew entered the room. His pudgy uncle and cousin who were sitting at the kitchen table, both lost in the newspaper. Of course, Dudley was entranced by the "Funnies" section.

Harry caught a glimpse of a stray piece of bacon, located in the center of the table. But of course, as soon as he was at the edge of the table and reached towards it, his pudgy peer cousin stole it and shoved it in his greedy mouth.

"There are some muffins in the pantry," Petunia said , no turning away from her dishes.

"What did you say?" asked, not being quite sure what he heard.

"I said, there are some blueberry muffins left in the pantry if you are hungry."

His aunt was one of the last people in the world that he would expect to get a statement like that from. She never offered him anything his whole life and here she is, asking if he's hungry. Most of the food that he had had was brought into his possession by either serious hunting or stealing. Come to think of it, she probably wouldn't even take food from him, being too afraid that he may have poisoned it. Of course though, much to his surprise as soon as he opened the cherry finished pantry doors, there, right on the shelf, were two left behind blueberry muffins.

Still shocked that his aunt was courteous towards him, Harry grabbed a muffin and strolled over and then sat down at the table. He slowly savored his breakfast, waiting a while each time to take another bite, unlike his cousin. Speaking of Dudley,

"I'm still hungry," Dudley spat, shoving his empty bacon plate in Harry's face. He hadn't made breakfast for his family for several years now, but he knew what this blonde headed pig wanted. He was trying to take advantage of his cousin's free use of magic.

Harry stared dumbfounded at Dudley, thinking to himself that this pig had probably already scarffed down 20 pieces of crispy fat. He was about to speak his comeback, the same, 'Why don't you pick your fat butt up and get your own,' but somebody beat him to it.

"Dudelykins," Petunia said as she was now drying and putting the dishes away, "you've had enough to eat this morning. Just leave Harry be."

WOAH! Rewind!

Had his aunt, Aunt Petunia Dursely, just defended him? Of all people? The person who made him cook breakfast every morning? The person who wouldn't take him to a barber for a decent haircut? The person who gave him a broom cupboard for a bedroom for eleven years!

This statement even got the attention from the rest of her family. Vernon stared at her and was about to say something but thought better of it. Dudley looked at her, trying to decide if he was in the right house.

Harry wanted this unsettling tension to end, so, he picked up his remaining piece of his muffin and threw it in the garbage as he left the kitchen.

This time, on his way upstairs, he wondered _why_ his aunt Petunia would defend him from her son. Normally she encouraged that kind of behavior. Most importantly though, he was leaving, right now.

As soon as he reached his room, Harry pulled out his trunk and started filling it with his clothes, old uniform, books, and the rest of his necessities, When he finished packing, he made sure he had his broomstick, Hedwig's cage, and most importantly, his wand in his right pocket.

Harry was about to trudge out of the room, but a thought struck him. He had known this place for 16 years. He had done a lot of thinking in this house, always plotting his escape. But he thought, what if I can't survive in the wizarding world, will I be able to come back? He shook the thought from his mind, what was he thinking? The Weaselys would always have their door open for him.

The Weaselys, yes, the Weaselys. That's where he was going to have a good time and laugh at Fred, George, and Ron, be serious with Mr. Weasley, and get unlimited love from Mrs. Weasley. He looked forward to having a good time before he had to leave with his best friends to finally destroy Voldemort.

But Ginny, what about Ginny? He'll expect that she will try to avoid him, to not bring the subject up of why he left her. Harry knew that she _knew_ why, he just wasn't sure if she understands. He told himself that he doesn't care about that right now. He needs to look forward to something really special, if, he comes back from defeating Voldemort. The best would be to hold her in his arms and know that she, and the rest of the world is safe.

Harry took one last look at his room and then turned around, dragging his trunk through the doorway. He followed past, invisible footprints of his as he walked through the hallway and down the stairs. Looking out the Durselys' living room window, and he could see that it was still gloomy and raining outside, the perfect time to apparate in a muggle town.

As soon as he touched the front door knob, someone cleared their throat behind him. It was his aunt. What could _she_ want?

"Harry?"

Oh great, she sounds worried.

"What?" Harry spat back at her. "Do you want to pry into my life even more, just so you can find out where I'm going?"

"I know where you're going."

He just stared at her. He couldn't even hear a hint of anger in her voice.

"You have come of age in your world. I always know that you would leave here, the first moment you got. All because of us, and they way we have treated you. And for that, I apologize."

Apologize? Had his aunt just apologized to him, of all people, for how she and the rest of his family was treating him?

"I don't believe it," Harry spat back once again.

"I know that this is hard for you to take in but its true. The thing is," she paused, "I was doing this because, because of your mother."

"What has my mother got to do with this?"

Petunia waited a minute, trying to gather what she was going to say. "When Lily got her letter, I couldn't help but be disappointed. Why was _she_ the one that got to be the witch in the family? Because of that, I wanted to bully her as much as possible. Of course, once she graduated, she married a handsome wizard. That pushed my button, why did she get to get _everything_ that was perfect? The perfect powers, the perfect husband, and then, the perfect son. When you were dumped on our doorstep, I just couldn't help to take out the rest of my anger on you. I hope that you can forgive me."

As soon as she finished, Dudley and Vernon walked into the hallway to see Harry standing in the doorway, holding his trunk.

"You're finally leaving aren't you?" Dudley asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Good ridens," Vernon happily stated.

Harry wasn't paying attention though to his uncle and cousin. All of his thoughts were focused on his aunt. When Dudley started to sing a gleeful song, Harry continued to stare, wondering when he was going to come back to reality.

He finally did, right when the thunder boomed and the wind howled from outside. Harry turned around and opened the door that led him into the outside world. He dragged his trunk out to the threshold until she questioned him again.

"Harry," Petunia said with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

Harry turned around to face his aunt for probably the last time. He could even see his uncle and cousin doing a jig to silent music that only they heard.

With a stiffened voice and a little gleam of forgiveness in his eyes, he said, "We'll see."

And with that, Harry disappeared with a loud crack.

Petunia was left staring at the rain.

What are you waiting for? Review!


	2. Preparations

**MR: I understand that all Harry Potter characters are owned by JK Rowling except for my own that I made up.**

**MR: Enough about rules, Enjoy my story!**

Harry Potter and the Bewitched Princess

Chapter 2

Preparations

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry opened his eyes once he felt the solid but muddy ground underneath his feet. He found himself staring at his friend's house also known as the burrow. It was exactly as he remembered it, but he wasn't there to observe while getting soaked from the continuing rainfall. To save time, he decided to apparate to their back door. When he reached the door, he gave it a slight knock. Once he heard the charming voice of Mrs. Weasley asking who it was, he opened the door to find her standing at the sink, waving her wand to conduct the scrub brush as to clean the dishes.

"It's me," Harry said responding to her question.

The petite red haired stout woman looked over to the doorway, ignoring her dishes to see her "second son".

"Harry dear!" she said running over to him and giving him a great big welcome hug. "I'm guessing you got here with no problems?" Harry nodded. "Are you hungry? You look positively famished!"

"No Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. Where's . . ."

But before he could finish, his question was visually answered. An extremely tall seventeen year old boy with shaggy red hair and freckles came strolling down the stairs. It was his best friend Ronald Weasley.

"It's great to see you Harry," he said shaking his hand.

"Likewise."

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "why don't you show Harry to your room?"

"_Mum!_"

Mrs. Weasley glared at her son," But Harry, remember that you will stay here tonight and then we shall leave for the Delacours' in the morning."

"Alright Mrs. Weasley."

Harry bent down and grabbed one of the end handles on his trunk. "Help me?" he asked Ron.

The two of them followed the winding staircase up to his room.

"So," Harry began, "where's everybody else?"

"Well let's see," Ron started, "Fred, George, and Bill are trying on their suits. Dad _insists_ that we do a Muggle chic theme. Then, dad's at work for today but when he's done, he'll go directly to the Delacours' to help Hagrid and Charlie set up the decorations. And then, the girls," he paused, "they're trying on their bridesmaids dress in Ginny's room."

Harry thought about Ginny. What would he say when he saw her? But it was to late now to for any thinking as they heard her voice from the next landing.

"Mum! The hem is too _long_!"

Harry looked up from the creaky wooden stairs once he heard the angry but charming voice. He was awestruck when he saw her, 10 steps in front of them. She was dressed in a long, silky white strapless gown which had randomly placed light blue, clear. And silver tiny beads all over the straight but flowy, dress. He also couldn't get over how beautifully her straight red hair paired with the gown.

Oblivious to the two friends on the stairs, Ginny looked down at them and blushed a deep red before running back to her room.

"Typical," Ron snorted.

Harry didn't bring up the topic as they continued their climb. Once they reached Ron's room, he found it to be the same as the last several times he saw it, plastered with anything about and of his favorite quidditch team, the Chuddly Cannons.

He sat down on the bunk bed as Ron sat down at his desk's chair.

"Oh," Ron stated, "before I forget," and with that, he stood up from the chair and went over to open his window. For a minute, Harry didn't know what he was doing but then, in flew his purely white owl, Hedwig. She flew over to him and perched herself on his outstretched arm.

"So," Ron started, "anything new?"

Harry sighed as he carefully placed Hedwig back in her cage. "I have all the same resources that you have. And of course, they're all our old textbooks so we know practically everything in them."

"I know," Ron said disappointed. "At least we have Hermione."

"Has she told you anything new?"

"Not yet at least. She's been too busy hanging out with Ginny preparing for the wedding, Besides, she just got here yesterday."

Almost as if on cue, Hermione stood there in the doorway. She too was in her bridesmaid's dress. This of course was a stunning sight for both Harry and Ron, considering that the last time they saw her dressed up was three years ago at the Yule Ball.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as she came over to hug him. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

"You too," he said returning the gesticulation.

"So," she said taking a step back, "what do you guys think?"

"Very nice," Harry replied.

Ron however just stared at her. Harry cleared his throat and Ron suddenly popped back to reality.

"You, you," he stuttered, "you look, really beautiful."

"Well thank you Ronald," she said sheepishly and with a bit of a grin.

To break the awkwardness, Harry spoke once again. "So Hermione, anything new?"

Hermione sighed, "Not much, but that's probably because I've mostly been focusing only on RAB."

"So," Ron asked, "anything?"

"I've had some hunches," she continued, "but nothing to persist with."

Harry was about to say something until they heard a voice calling from downstairs.

"Harry! Ron!" it was Fred, or was it George? "You're turn!"

Hermione left first to go and meet back up with Ginny, then, the two of them ventured down the rickety stairs. On a few landings below, they saw Fred standing in Bill's doorway.

"Have fun," he said sarcastically.

Harry and Ron walked into the room to find George, struggling to take off his two sizes too small suit. Bill voluntarily was helping in the fight. Once they finally managed to remove it and George was standing in his boxers and undershirt, Bill acknowledged the other two people currently in his room.

"Hello boys."

"That's _men_ now," Ron snapped back.

"Whatever," he said sarcastically.

George pulled his baggy jeans on with a dark green polo, happy to win the war. "Good luck," he said just like his twin as he left the bedroom.

The three of them were left. The "boys" stared at the employee to Gringotts. He had his family's red hair pulled back into the normal ponytail and the same dragon fang earring in his ear. The difference though was that he was wearing a dressy suit. A white suit at that. It was a silky white jacket and pants paired with a light blue shirt, a silky white tie, and white dress shoes.

"Did mum dress you this morning?" Ron asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up."

There was something different about Bill, but Harry couldn't lay his finger on it. Then he remembered. Greyback, the werewolf who tore at his chest that night at Hogwarts. The same night when Dumbledore was murdered. Thinking about that night brought back so many horrible memories. Not just from then, but for what he had been through his whole life. At least he remembered though. No wonder Bill looked so haggard.

"I wouldn't be laughing," he continued, "you're wearing the same thing."

That did shut Ron up.

"But seriously," Ron questioned skeptically, "I know dad wants us to dress like Muggles, but who chose _this_ ensemble?"

"Can you guess?"

"No."

"The Delacours?" Harry butt in.

"Fleur, to be more precise," Bill responded.

"So," Harry said, "did Fleur choose _everything_ for the wedding?"

"Basically . . ." but he was cut off by Ron.

"That's just like Phlegm."

Bill glared at his brother. He then continued, "As I was saying, _Fleur_, picked out all the attire but she told everyone wanted the theme to be."

"So, what is it?" Ron questioned.

"She wants it to be a 'frost winter' theme with white, silver, and blues."

"What do you think of it?"

Bill just ignored Ron, "Why don't you try this one on Harry?" he asked holding up the suit that George had just removed.

Harry replaced his comfortable jeans and t-shirt with the stiff dressy Muggle outfit. Though he had to say, once he saw himself, he didn't look half bad. Heck, the suit even fit!

"Dude!" Ron stated, "You look like a snowflake!"

"Well Ron, here's your's," Bill said as he held up another suit.

He rejected, refused and even asked for a refund as Harry and Bill changed Ron into his outfit. Once they finished, the two of them stepped back to admire their work.

"Not bad."

"Not bad at all."

The two of them burst out laughing. In the struggle to change him, his pants were halfway down his backside, the shirt was only halfway buttoned and untucked, his tie wasn't even attempted to be tied, and one of the sleeves on the jacket was up while the other was down.

"Shut up."

In all the commotion, the three of them hadn't noticed Ginny standing in the doorway. She cleared her throat before she decided to speak.

"Hey Rusty," she said referring to Ron, "mum wants you downstairs."

"What for?"

She shrugged.

Ron pulled up and zipped his pants before he stomped out of the room.

Ginny and Harry stared at each other for what seemed like years, however, she finally decided to speak to him.

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"Fine." But Harry could tell that she was uncomfortable. He knew that this was going to happen, just because he broke up with her to keep her safe. For her sake, she decided to leave to settle the uneasiness.

"What was that all about?" Bill asked once she left.

Harry debated whether or not to tell Bill, but he thought it would only be fair since he's her brother. So, he ventured over to his bed and sat down before telling him. He told him all about how he was doing this to keep her safe from the clutches of Voldemort.

"So, do you like her?"

He thought that he had to say no to this because it is the older brother of the girl he loves. But, then he thought, that's not like Bill.

"Yeah, I really do. The thing is, I don't want the same thing to happen to her again like that time in the Chamber. That was horrible enough on itself even though she survived."

"Well," Bill said," you're doing the right thing. Just make sure you don't lose her along the way so she'll come back to you in the end. You're a Goodman Harry, I couldn't see my little sis with someone any better."

"Thanks."

Don't mention it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several hours later, Harry found himself helping Ron and Hermione with the dinner dishes after enjoying a wonderful meal produced by Mrs. Weasley. The whole thing was fabulous except for the fact that he didn't get to say anything to Ginny. She hadn't even attempted to make eye contact with him which must have been difficult because she was sitting directly across from him. He was able to get his mind off her however by joking along with Fred and George about how their joke shop is going and some of the stupid questions that customers would ask them.

Once they were finished, they all ventured upstairs to go to bed. Harry could tell that Ron and Hermione were not exactly keen of seeing Fleur the next day. They were also not looking forward to a whole _family_ of Fleurs. He didn't blame them.

"Good night Ron," Harry said as his eyelids started to droop once they were in their separate bunks.

"We're going to need it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Review! Please? **

**Really, what do you think?**


End file.
